this invention relates to an improved low volume spray or sprinkler device for producing a uniform spray pattern when used with surface irrigation systems and more particularly to one comprised of two separate components that are easily assembled but will not separate inadvertently when in use due to fluid pressure in the system.
For certain crops, trees or plants, surface irrigation systems utilizing a large number of small sprinkler devices are highly effective because they can be located close to the plant and will dispense only a small amount of water in an efficient pattern. Often, in typical irrigation systems, hundreds or thousands of such sprinkler devices are required and they must be attached to conduits extending from water supply heads usually made of plastic material. Heretofore, those in the prior art have strived to perfect a sprinkler device that was inexpensive to manufacture, easy to install and reliable in the field. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,831, a spray device comprised of two molded plastic members was disclosed. However, in actual practice, it was found that after weathering in the field the upper cap member tended to blow off or become separated from the lower member due to fluid pressure. A one-piece spray device, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,105, was devised to overcome this problem but it failed to provide a spray pattern that was completely satisfactory for some applications.
In my copending application Ser. No. 06/243,723, filed Mar. 16, 1981, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,273, an improved two-piece spray device which also solved the blow off problem was disclosed wherein an upper head member utilized an integral lower portion secured within the conduit and was also connected to a lower plug portion. However, again the spray pattern produced by this device was unsatisfactory for some applications.
It is, therefore, a general object of the invention to provide an improved low volume spray device for surface type irrigation systems.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved two-piece low volume spray device comprised of a lower member adapted to be secured in a fluid carrying conduit to provide an outlet for fluid therefrom and having a deflector that receives substantially the full force of the fluid stream from the conduit, and an upper cap member that can be snap fastened to the lower member which provides peripheral spaced apart notches that form a uniform radially directed spray pattern.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a low volume two-piece spray device that is easily attached to a supply conduit either fully assembled or by its lower member, and moreover, a device wherein the deflector portion which receives the force of the fluid stream is integral with the lower member, so that no force is exerted to inadvertently blow off or separate the upper member.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a low volume, two-piece spray device that is particularly well adapted for ease and economy of manufacture.